I'm in love with Winter
by IcyWind779
Summary: Caitlyn had a very normal life but she still believed in those fairy tales about the Tooth Fairy, Santa, Sandman and others. One day enjoying a day of Jack Frost's hard work she meets the bringer of snow and she's more happy then ever. But then Pitch's forgotten son wants revenge. JackXOC Not sure if that was good enough summary but um um whatever! R
1. Meeting the Man behind Ice

A/N Hey guys! My name is Destiny. I will try to update enough so yeah hope you like it

Disclaimer:

Destiny: *stuffing face with brownies* ohmigod these are sooooo good, Jack do the disclaimer!

Jack: Erm don't you think you've had enough brownies?

Destiny: EXCUSE ME?!

Jack: um um um… Destiny doesn't own me or any characters from RotG?

Destiny: good, good

On with the story! Btw this will be from an OC's POV

I was jumping up and down happy. Snow finally came to the ci- oh hi there! My name is Caitlyn I'm 16 years old and I live in Seattle. Anyways I was jumping up and down looking at the soft, shining blanket of snow on the yard. "Jack Frost thank you fo-" I was interrupted "Oh please, you still believe in those fairy tales?" my brother said. My brother is only a year older than me his name is Austin, he's annoying! "Whatever! Just leave me alone." I said still staring at the window. "It's weird to see my sister that's 16 still hoping that some sort of snowman is bringing winter to us." He snickered at me and I ignored him. I walk out of my room to get ready for school.

I put on my coat saying bye to my dad and walking with my brother to school. I see my friends so I run up to them and so does my brother so we part ways. "Snow finally came! I love winter!" my friend Kara said "I know me too! I'm thankful that Jack Frost finally came!" I say and my friends start to laugh "Caitlyn, I love you but that's ridiculous!" another one of my friends, Jenna said to me and I just ignore her.

* * *

We arrive at our school. After getting my books I walk into Math class and sit to a seat near the window so I can admire the nice layer of snow. "Hey Caitlyn." I turn around to see one of my guy friends, Felix. "Hi Felix! How are you?" I say cheerfully. "I'm fine isn't the snow nice?" he asks me "I know, that is why I love winter!" I reply and he sits next to me. While I kill time I draw a picture of what I think Jack Frost looks like. All lot of the time they think he looks like a snowman but I think he looks like a human. I draw and I finish the drawing, Wow that was fast. I colour him but when I get started the teacher comes in. He rambles about Algebra but I already know about it, the school doesn't have an advance program so I'm stuck with being told about things I already know. So I just continue to colour the picture I drew and coloured his pants brown, hoodie blue and his hair white.

* * *

School went by fast! I'm walking back home when I slip and fall on some ice. "Jack Frost you'll pay for this" I say under my breath rubbing my head. I get up and start walking again when I feel a cold wind. Looking around me I see a boy walking with a staff and he looks exactly like my picture! I walk up to him but he starts floating! I fall down not believing in what I'm seeing. I guess he heard me fall because he turns around and sees me. I get up "Your flying!" I shout and he just looks around. "Are you talking to me?" He says pointing to himself. "No I'm talking to a tree." I say dumbly, he just laughs and lowers back into the ground and hugs his staff "You are huh? Been a while since a teenager could see me" he says. "What do you mean it's been a while since a- what are you talking about!" I shout and I notice the time "Oh my gosh I need to get home!" I shout so he waves and I run off. But while running I see frost on a tree saying Jack Frost and its branch is holding a ring and I run up and look at it. Words are engraved in the ring saying "Always Believe" and beautiful snowflakes are on it. What does that mean? Wait could he have been Jack Frost it would be understandable since he could fly but I don't know. I take the ring and put it on to investigate then run home.

I know it's weird to bring stuff from outside with you but it looked like it was brand new and as if someone put it there for me. This is all too confusing I need sleep. I crawl into bed looking at the window when I notice frost forming onto the window. It looks like flowers blooming it looks very pretty and I hear a tap on the window and I fall off the bed. When I get up I see the guy who I met when going home. I shake my head but I let him in, I still wanna know why he flew and who he is, it's so weird.

"Okay so first of all how did you know I live here second I still wanna know why you flew and who you are" I whisper-yell he just chuckles and made my heart skip a beat. Why did that just happen, he chuckle is very cute but why. I'm brought back to reality when he says "you really don't know?" I shrug feeling like I'm stupid. "Can you please just tell me?" I say getting tired of this all and so all he does is tap the ground and I see frost forming in here. How could this happen? This house is heated! I then feel more stupid realizing who he is, I am so slow. "Jack Frost how could I not know that you're Jack Frost I am so stupid!" I say falling on my bed and he just laughs "Only people who believe in me can see me."

I hear my brother knocking onto the door. "Hide, do something! Turn yourself invisible hide in my closet or something!" I whisper yell but he just stands there and shrugs. My brother rudely comes in without my permission. "Caitlyn are you okay? I can hea-" he stops and looks at Jack. "Why is there a person in your room!" he exclaims.

* * *

A/N So how was the story! :D if you understand then you will see a cliff hanger i think? i don't know so yeah...


	2. The Amazing Icy Flight

A/N hi guys so some of you noticed and some of you haven't but you'll have to read more to find out or something I don't know

Disclaimer: Destiny: OH MY GOODNESS! I KNOCKED A TOOTH OUT! WHAT THE HECK NUUU!

Tooth:Hi Destiny um can I have that?

Destiny: Erm sure but I JUST KNOCKED MY TOOTH OUT! *gives tooth the tooth*

Tooth: I'm out of dollars! Can I do your disclaimer instead?

Destiny: Yeah sure, my dentist will not be happy

Tooth: Destiny does not own me or the other RotG characters so don't send her angry emails

Alright then 8D let's get on with the story btw I didn't knock it out just trying to make the disclaimer funny xD imam also make this chapter half of Jack's POV too

"Why is there a dude in your room!?" he looks at me angry and yells it out enough for my parents to hear. "I can explain but calm down!" I whisper yell and I hear my parents "Caitlyn you have boys in your room!?" they sound angry and they reach my room and look around confused. "Um Austin where is this boy?" Austin looks at them weirdly and points at Jack who is just standing there with a smirk on his face that made my heart melt. "He's right there can you see him?" he says to them "I think you need to lay low in the coffee okay sweetheart now go to bed" our parents tell us while closing the door.

"Your parents look nice" Jack says right after they leave "Okay I wanna know what's happening now" he said looking for an explanation. "Okay Austin this is Jack Frost-" I wanted to say further things but was interrupted "Whoa Whoa wait Jack Frost? Like fairy tale Jack Frost, I don't believe this" he says nonchalantly. I realize something how can Austin see Jack he doesn't believe in him! Jack then says "Wow to teenagers believe in me that's a record" he says with a smirk Austin turns to me "What in the world is he saying?" he asks confused. "Austin, Mom and dad couldn't see him because they don't believe in him so…" I smirk. "Austin you believe in fairy tales don't you" he shakes his head and turns red "Um no that's ridiculous! Maybe I'm hallucinating I am really tired" he says yawning "Better go to bed now" he says as he walks out the door rather quickly. "Very interesting turn of events, my brother believes in fairy tales too!" I smile and Jack laughs

My smile fades "Okay while walking home I saw this ring," taking the ring off my finger "You put this there didn't you?" he smirks "You got it right!" and he starts to clap his hands. I feel stupid but I feel my cheeks starting to warm up, am I blushing!? Hiding my face I ask "Why did you leave it there? Am I special or something?" I say and I notice him trying to look at something other than me. I smile "Oh Jack is something wrong?"

* * *

Jack's POV

As I try to look anywhere but her and she changes the subject letting me off the hook "Well, how is it to be the spirit of winter? I bet flying would be fun." She says looking at me. "Wanna see how it's like?" she nods her head but after realizing what I was saying she tries to shake her head but I've already picked her up and gone out the window. "Jack! Jack put me down I'm scared of heights!" she says gripping onto me tightly. I don't know her hugs feel so nice and warm, usually feeling warm despises me but she makes it alright. I decide to joke with her and put her on the tallest building and pretend to leave. She started to yell at me to come back so I scooped her up again and we started to ascend. We are going high into the clouds and she tries to touch the clouds. I ascend higher but she starts to cough uncontrollably. I come to my realization that she isn't like me and that she needs air. As I start to descend quick as lightning bolt she starts to breathe. " Jack. You. Idiot." She says between breathes and coughs and stops coughing but still breathing heavily. I smile at her "Well being a spirit is the best! You don't need air" and I smirk but I imagine her dying when were still up in the air and it fades and way and my face is serious. She pushes me playfully "Don't worry about it just remember human plus no air equals death okay" she says laughing.

* * *

I place her on her bed and I start to leave and I hear her say "Please come back tomorrow" and I turn around and I smile at her "Maybe if I can deliver winter to a few more cities quickly" and I jump out the window and start to fly. I fly up to the building I left her on when I pretended to abandon her on the tallest building and I sit on the edge and I think about her. Why do I feel so shy around her, I'm Jack Frost for crying out loud I never feel like that. Her hugs are so warm and I like it, I never feel okay when warmth is around me. I was burning in her house back there and I occasionally tapped myself to freeze myself. I was brought back to reality because I needed to work on the cities so I can see Caitlyn again.

Caitlyn's POV

As I see him leave I feel sad and tired. Wait why would I feel sad I am happy he left… okay maybe not this is so frustrating okay I have a conclusion that I have a small crush on him that's it. And I fall asleep and dream of Jack and me flying around the world.

* * *

A/N Wasn't that such a sweet chapter? Lol i made Austin a softie 8D review i need a few chars to add to this Fanfic please help x.x


	3. The Pond in the Forest

A/N Hai guys you so lucky I'm updating today too, way too much free time so xD

Disclaimer:

Destiny: I'm on the nice list right?

Santa: Of course Destiny, you've always had

Destiny: then can I have one thing for Christmas

Santa: what's that?

Destiny: a Disclaimer!

Santa: Okay. Erm how about I do it right now?

Destiny: okay go ahead

Santa: Destiny does not own me or the other RotG characters to don't be like you stole my stoof when she posted a disclaimer

On with the story :D

* * *

I wake up today at 7:00 AM and I reluctantly get out of bed wanting more sleep to dream about Jack. Like I said small crush okay… Anyways I go to the bathroom and I take a shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair and put on my clothes. I don't put on make-up because I'm too lazy. I walk out of the bathroom and see my brother so I decide to bother him. "Hey Austin you believe in Jack Frost huh?" he goes red again "Um no! I was probably hallucinating last night." He says failing to convince me. "Oh please Austin we both know we saw him and we both know we are not hallucinating," I say trying to pry out why he would annoy me about me believing in fairy tales. "So may I ask why you would constantly pick on me about me believing in fairy tales?" I say trying to find an answer. "Okay fine, I'll tell you." He says and pauses "The reason why is that, I would feel like you would tell my friends and I would be humiliated and if I acted like they aren't real either than I would be good." He says. It's a bit true, boys usually don't believe in fairy tales at that age so he would be made fun of, it's okay for me because I'm a girl. "Well, why don't you start to pick on me about believing in fairy tales then?" I ask him and he smiles. "Thanks Caitlyn!" he says as he hugs me.

* * *

After putting on my coat I walk with my brother to school and this time we actually walk with each other until we arrive at school and he goes to whatever class he has. I go to my locker and grab my books and walk to Science class. Science is my best and favourite subject. We had a science test to mix chemicals to make a chemical reaction. Not a big science test but at least it's something. I'm mixing chemicals around planning to make a mild one. I look at the window for a little and I see Jack! I must've not have been paying attention and made the chemicals explode. After the smoke clears I'm on the ground and my face is full of ashes but I did get an A+ in the test for the quickest and best reaction. Anyways I excuse myself to go outside since the test was supposed to take up the whole class.

I run outside and I see Jack and he chuckles. "You got an interesting face full of make-up there" he says with a laugh. I forgot to wash my face! "Um, um, okay be quiet" I say trying to get the ashes off my face. "Anyways, what are you doing here I thought you had to bring winter to more cities?" I say wondering why he's here. "Oh so you don't want me here? Okay I guess I'll g-" I interrupt him "No! Um sorry just how did you do it so fast?" I ask. "It's a piece of cake, wanna go for a short walk?" he asks me handing out his hand to me. "I would love to just we have to get back before 10 okay?" and I give my hand to him. Instead he picks me up bridal style and instead of a walk he flies up into the air. My grip goes tighter onto his hoodie. "Jack! I thought we were going out for a walk not to go take flight!" I say looking down at the cars. I feel sick and I bury my head into his chest. He just chuckles and I feel like we landed on the ground and I take my face out of his chest and look around. We were in a forest and we were standing on a frozen pond. "What are we doing here?" I ask him wondering how I would get back to my school. "I just wanted to go skating" he says with a smile.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I shout "I will not skate in a forest I have no idea where!" I say trying to convince him not. "And why not? I can just bring you back to Seattle later." He says wondering why I'm so frightened. I want to tell him but no, yes, no, yes, no, yes! "Okay fine, I'll tell you" I say with a deep breath. "When I was young I had another older brother, Justin, and my family went to go ice skating at a pond like this one in a forest somewhere. I was learning how to skate when I noticed the ice cracking, I screamed and the ice broke," I say before a pause and look at Jack to see if he was still listening. When I looked at him he urged me to continue. "I fell in and around that time I couldn't swim, the water was freezing and I felt like I was going to faint. My brother Justin came in to save me and we both got out. I was running to my mom when all the ice collapsed and engulfed my brother" I say and I started to cry. "Austin tried an effort to save him but he couldn't find him anywhere and he started to freeze. We called for someone to save him but cell phones didn't work. We finally found him an hour later but we all knew he died." I collapsed to the ground and started bawling my eyes out.

Jack comforts me and hugs me and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I notice the time and I have to get back to school. So he scoops me up and flew over to the school and apologized to me for prying this out of me. I shook my head "Jack it isn't your fault, don't apologize" and with that i waved him goodbye and went inside the building to go to my next class

* * *

A/N Wasn't that so sad :o I tried to not make it typical oh I fell in and he saved me but he got left behind and drowned but it's hard to do. So I hope you guys like it :D


	4. The Icy Skating Lesson

A/N Yup free time galore another chapter I need something better to do so I can make you guys wait longer lol I am so evil xD

Disclaimer:

Destiny: Hi Bunny!

Bunnymund: oh hey mate.

Destiny: ummm when you gave me eggs last Easter one of the eggs said: I ran out of chocolate so I can do something else for you later.

Bunnymund: Oh really? Okay what would you like?

Destiny: A disclaimer

Bunnymund: Really mate? Alright then. Destiny here doesn't own me or any other RotG Characters

Story time 8D sorry about this sudden guy is here and he is apparently a part of the family but this idea came last second xD oh and I forgot to add a last name to Caitlyn I think so let us think it's Merriday

* * *

School's over and I meet up with my brother and we go home. I look at the ring I'm wearing which was the one Jack "gave" me. I miss him again I have a small cru- okay who am I kidding I love the boy. Anyways we get home and I go to my room and start doing my homework. I look up from my work and look at the window and see snow falling gently outside and frost forms on my window like flowers and I see jack sitting on the window sill. I let him inside "Hi Destiny," he says to me and I just smile and look down at my work again continuing to do my History homework. Jack scoffs "I come here just for you and you just ignore me?"and I chuckle looking away from my work and look at him. "You know I enjoy your company just this homework is piling left and right it's stressful." I say patting the pile of papers next to me. "Why don't you take a break for um let's say the whole day and you have fun with me" he says smiling. "Yeah sure I'm going to not finish my homework that is due tomorrow and go out and have fun, totally" I say sarcastically. I see Jack go into my closet. "Jack what are you doing!" I say and he grabs my coat out of the closet it puts it over my shoulders. I'm confused about what he's gonna do but he scoops me up and flies out the window.

"Jack! What are you doing!" gripping him tightly. "Just trust me," and he flies a bit faster. After a while we arrive at the same pond we were at last time. "Let me teach you how to skate," he says picking up some skates that were near his feet. I shake my head "Jack I told you I don't like skating," saying remembering the memories again. "I know but Justin wouldn't want you to stop skating because of him," he says. Should I? I remember skating I had so much fun even though I fell a lot of times. "Okay Jack, teach me to skate." I say shaking my head and smiling. He puts the skates on me and puts his on too. I get up trying to balance but falling and laughing. He gets up and lends me a hand. He finishes with his skates and stands up next to me. He picks up his staff, "Hold onto my staff and try to skate" as he holds out his staff for me.

I hold onto it and I skate forward while he skates backwards. After a while of skating, he asks me "Do you want to try skating by yourself? I'll be by your side the whole time." I nod. I let go of his staff and he skates beside me and while trying to skate I fall down. Feeling embarrassed I try to get up and fail; he chuckles and lends me a hand. I take it and get up "Be quiet it's hard to get back up on skates," I say pushing him playfully. We skate with me occasionally falling. After a while I start to get the hang of it and he points out "There you go, you're getting the hang of it and we skate for a while. We do little circles and figure eights, while I'm skating a branch threw me off balance and I fall on Jack and we fall down. Jack was on top of me while I lay on the ice and he stares at me for a while until suddenly he crashes his lips onto mine and I close my eyes and kiss back. His lips are so cold yet the kiss was so inviting and warm. We stay like that for a while until we pull apart and I gasp for air.

I then blush and stand up and I dust myself off and continue to skate like that kiss never happened. He chuckles and he continues to skate too. It was time to go back and we take off our skates and he picks me up bridal style and flies into the air. I snuggle into his chest and I fall asleep and dream of the time we just had at the pond.

* * *

Jack's POV

I see her fall asleep and I look at her, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I get to her house and I lay her on the bed and drape a quilt over her and I fly out the window. I go to the North's workshop to visit North like I usually do and I open the door to the workshop. North looks at me "Where have you been?" he says not looking away from the Chess board game he was carving. "No where just went out for some fresh air" sitting down on a couch nearby, "Oh really because you have been out for some 'fresh air' for the longest time and very frequently" he says "Tell me what's going on?" he says looking at me this time. "Fine, I went to see a girl, named Caitlyn Merriday and we went skating." I say not caring. He looks at me concerned "A human? Isn't she 16?" asks "Yes but the best part is that she still believes in us," I say proudly. "Jack you do know that a human isn't like us guardians she could you know pass away," and I nod my head. "I know the dangers but I don't know she just makes me feel happy whenever I'm near her," I say trying not to imagine Caitlyn dying. "Okay, but just remember what could happen" he says concerned and I nod my head. I decide to go sleep so I sleep in a room North specifically made for me and I fall asleep in no time.

* * *

A/N aren't you guys glad Caitlyn finally kissed him xD lol well hope this satisfises your needs btw I don't need the characters at the 2nd chapter just thought about it and I don't need them xD.


	5. The Unknown Son

A/N Hey guys I'm updating today hooray, I changed the description because I noticed it's very unhelpful to think of what the story is about.

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas for the disclaimer so normal disclaimer for today. I do not own RotG okay?

* * *

I wake up at 6 just because and it's finally Friday one more day unti- oh no my homework! I've got enough time to finish it in 2 hours. I'm rapidly going through sheets of history and math homework. I hear a tap on my window and I walk up to it and open it already knowing it would be Jack. "Hey uh what's wrong and why are you up early?" he asks me looking at me knowing I'm still tired. "Homework! You got me in this mess you have to help me do you know calculus?" I asked him he nods his head and I throw him a calculator. As I write quickly but sloppy writing on my sheets I look up to see how Jack is doing. I get up and walk over to where he's working and I'm surprised in the results he's almost done. "You seem very smart to be finishing this early," I say and I can feel him smirk "Oh you don't know half of the things I can do," and I just shove him playfully and get back to work. By 8 we're done and I brush my teeth and eat breakfast.

* * *

As I walk up to my room I notice the time and I have about 10 minutes to myself so I'm going to talk to Jack about the kiss we had. I open the door and Jack stands up quickly "Hey Jack can we talk about something?" I ask him and he nods his head. "Um, well it's about the kiss, do you um maybe like me?" I say as I feel scared of rejection. He stares at me intently "Caitlyn, I've liked no cross that out I've loved you ever since I met you, I just didn't realize it," he says as he now looks down at his shoes but I can see him blushing. I smile "Jack, I love you so much it's hard to live without you visiting me every day, I know it's gree-" I'm cut off because Jack walked up to me and crashed his lips onto mine. I kiss him back we stay like that for a while until I pull away. "Jack, I've got to go to school now." He pouts "But!" I smile as I put on my coat "Don't worry I'm coming back just promise me we go skating again," I say and he nods his head quickly and I walk out my room and outside to the cold weather.

* * *

Jack's POV

As she walks out I open the window and fly out and closing the window behind me. I feel so alive! I fly around doing loops until I see the aurora borealis indicating that we need to get to North's workshop. This must be serious.

* * *

As I get there I'm greeted by the kangaroo and Tooth. The Tooth comes to look at me and looks at my teeth like always. Sandy comes in and so does North. "Hello guardians, I know you all are very busy but this is very serious. Pitch's son wants revenge." Everyone in the room widen their eyes. "I forgot Pitch has a son!" Tooth said panicking. "Pitch has a son? Is he more powerful than Pitch?" I say worried. "We don't know but it's most likely he taught his son everything," North says seriously. We're dismissed and I go see Caitlyn.

* * *

When I get there I knock on the window to her room and Caitlyn opens the window and I hug her. "Hey how are you your kind of early to be coming," she says. I forgot were skating luckily I always keep 2 pairs of skates at that pond. "Hey were you a human before you were a spirit," she says out of nowhere and she quickly covers her mouth. "Jack sorry if that was a personal question I wasn't thinking when I said that, you don't have to asnw-" I cut her off "actually I was, it was a really long time ago though. It was about 300 years ago," I look at her and she urges me to continue. "I was kind of the popular kid in the village, I never had shoes, I started snowball fights and I liked to prank people a lot." I say remembering the memories. "I became like this because well, I was like your brother I was teaching my sister to skate and she was scared and the ice was cracking, I knew it would soon collapse so I saved her knowing I was gonna die." She widens her eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry, I probably should've asked you," I put a finger over her mouth. "Don't worry about it, you shared a story I'll share mine," I say "did you ever see your sister again?" she asks well kind of but she didn't see me she didn't believe in me.

It was time to go skating and I flew to the pond we went to last time. She has trouble with her skates and I chuckle "Want help?" she blushes "Yes please," she says shyly. We skate around for a while and she challenges me to see who's better at skating. She may be getting better but you can never be better than me. It was my turn and I skated backwards and a lot of things I knew how to do. When I looked back to see what she could do I saw a dark figure cover her mouth. I run over to her but some kind of magical barrier is keeping me from running to the area. "Oh is it the new guardian Jack Frost and her pretty friend Caitlyn eh?" he says. "Who are you!?" I say demanding. "Oh I'm just Pitch's Son."

* * *

A/N wasn't that exciting well I have nothing to say so uh yeah oh and I'll update on the weekend just finished easy homework today so xD


End file.
